El incidente de aquel día
by Ambar Drusila Malfoy
Summary: neji a estado pensando en un incidente que tuvo con su prima dias atras CAPITULO 4 lemon por FAVOR LEANLO Y DEJEN REWIES SE ESCRIBE ASI?
1. Chapter 1

El incidente de aquel día

NejixHina

Uno de mis primeros fics, espero que no les parezca tan feo. XD

Neji se la pasa pensando en un "pequeño incidente" que tuve con su prima Hinata. y ¿cómo se sentirá la chica al respecto?

Algo cortito, así que leanlo please!

Yuki, mi nii-san me ayudó

XD

_**El incidente de aquel día **_

Eran las 7 de la mañana en la aldea de konoha.

Neji estaba tendido en una rama de un árbol mientras su equipo descansaba

-Neji!! Seguimos!!-dijo una niña de rodetes

-Eh, si si-dijo el chico de ojos blancos

-últimamente has estado muy distraído Neji-kun…¿verdad Lee?

-Tenten tiene razón- respondió el otro chico

-Es que he estado pensando sobre algo que ocurrió…- dijo el Hyuga, mientra se disponía de nuevo a entrenar.

FlashBlack

Hinata descansaba en el campo de entrenamiento, mirando al vacío y jugando con un shurinken en una mano, de pronto una voz la sacó de su mundo

-Hinata-sama su padre la busca-dijo Neji

-Si, claro-dijo Hinata mientras dejaba caer un shuriken sin darse cuenta

-Deja…yo lo levanto-dijeron los primos al mismo tiempo mientras se agachaban-no te moles…-

Las frentes de los chicos chocaron, se miraron y notaron que sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca. De pronto Neji sintió que su cuerpo se tambaleaba unos centímetros hacia delante. En menos de un segundo los labios de los Hyuuga se juntaron repentinamente, y el silencio de aquel momento llenó el ambiente.

Rápidamente Hinata se sonrojó y se separó de su primo…

-Disculpe hinata-sama fue…fue un accidente-dijo Neji nervioso, mientras tomaba el shurinken que había sido olvidado en el piso y se lo pasó a la chica

-Si…eso-dijo ella

FinFlashBack

En ese mismo lugar a no más de 1 Km. se encontraba su prima una niña peli-azulada con sus mismos ojos

-Hinata-dijo Kiba-usa tu byakugan y dime que hay por allí

-Si-dijo la peli-azulada

Al ver vio a Neji y a Tenten entrenando, de repente vio algo que la dejo roja como un tomate, Neji estaba sin remera"(N/A:imaginenselo )

-Hinata que te pasa-dijo Kiba

-e…este n..no n…nada-dijo ella

-Bueno sepárense y descansen, Hinata practica con el byakugan-dijo Kurenai

-Ok-respondió ella

-Bien vamos-dijo kurenai

"bien, concéntrate deja de pensar en Neji"pensó Hinata

-Disculpa-dijo una voz masculina

-¿nani?-preguntó ella sorprendida

-¿Entrenamos juntos?-pregunto la voz

-si- al darse vuelta vio a Neji y se puso totalmente colorada

-Hinata-sama…¿esta bien?-preguntó Neji

-s-si-respondió

Después de entrenar durante dos horas

-¿no tiene hambre?-le preguntó su primo

-este….si-respondió

-toma-estiró su mano y le dio un sándwich

-arigato-agradeció ella

-¿te gustó?-refiriéndose al sándwich

-¿q-que? es que yo…bueno- respondió Hinata refiriéndose a lo que antes había visto

-¿Qué? Pensé que lo había echo como te gusta-confundido -no te gusta el jamón-

-a sobre eso…si estaba muy rico-nerviosa

-¿a que te referías?-pregunto

-es que yo hace un rato te vi. sin remera y e-este bueno-dijo completamente roja

-jaja no importa-dijo el tambien sonrojado

-perdón por la pregunta pero ¿tu y Tenten volvieron a salir?-pregunto algo nerviosa

-no ¿Por qué?-respondió el

-no por nada-dijo

-ya es muy tarde vamos a casa-sugirió el

Mientras caminaban Hinata observaba a neji y luego se sonrojaba

"que es esto que siento…es lo mismo que me pasa cuando veo a naruto o es un sentimiento de mas cariño" pensó ella mientras se entristecía al ver la puerta de su casa. Solo lo veía por las mañanas y ese día le hubiera gustado que no terminara nunca.

-Neji nii-san-dijo

-¿si?-respondió el

-e-este ya que mañana no tienes entrenamiento y yo tampoco podriamos entrenar juntos-dijo hinata

Estaba nerviosa porque había dicho eso …¿y si él tenia cosas mejores que andar con una tonta niña?... mejor retiraba lo dicho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su primo respondió

-Nos vemos a las seis-y se marchó a su cuarto

Hinata se puso feliz, ya que estaría todo el día con su bello primo. Se fue a dormir contenta y deseosa de que el día mañana llegara pronto

-¿de verdad me gusta Neji?- se preguntó mientras estaba sentada en su cama

-¿enserio?-pregunto Hanabi que pasaba por su cuarto

-no no! ahora vete!- retó a su hermana enojada, aquella niña a veces podía ser molesta

-Neji…..talvez de verdad me gustas-pensó otra vez en voz alta y al instante se quedó profundamente dormida

_**Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un día especial

Un día especial

Hinata se despertó bien temprano no podía para de pensar en Neji y en que estaría todo el día con él; estaba tan feliz que saludó a su hermana menor, quien la miró con una cara extraña. Al cabo de unos momentos llegó Neji y se sentó junto a las chicas y desayunaron los tres juntos hasta que quedaron solos los dos primos mayores, por que Hanabi se marchó. Hinata empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Finalmente que Neji le dijo

-Hinata –sama vamos, se hace tarde-

-si-

Caminaron hasta un lugar cercano a unas aguas termales.

Al mediodía

-Hinata-sama descansemos unas horas y almorcemos-le dijo con cariño su primo

La chica se sonrojó, era la primera vez que Neji le hablaba con tanto cariño.

-eehh..si-

Comieron y luego él habló:

-¿quieres ir a las aguas termales?-

-e…este si-

Neji colocó una sabana para poder separarlos

-Hinata-sama ya es tarde instalemos el campamento-sugirió el

-¿campamento?-pregunto ella

-si su padre dijo que seria mejor si acampábamos-

-bueno-dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse

Terminaron de armar el campamento y se fueron a dormir. Hinata no podía dormir así que se quedo mira lo que había a su alrededor y descubrió que era muy lindo durmiendo, claro que tambien lo era despierto pero era lo mismo. Se quedo observándolo hasta que se quedo dormida.

Luego escucho una vos que le decía:

-Hinata-sama despierte

Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Neji que no estaba a más de dos centrimetros.

-Neji-nii-chan-dijo Hinata

-ay lo siento Hinata-sama ay que volver a la mansión

-si-

Al volver a la mansión Hinata se encontró con Hanabi

-Hinata papa quiere verte-

-si e-este le puedes decir a Neji que luego quiero verlo-dijo yéndose al gran salón

-claro que si-dijo la niña con voz picarona

En el gran salón

-¿si padre para que me mando a llamar?-

-quería saber como te fue en tu entrenamiento con Neji-

-muy bien. Aprendí varias cosas-dijo felizmente-¿Por qué?

-no solo quería saber. Puedes retirarte-

-si-

En la cocina

-Neji-nii-chan-dijo Hanabi-mí querida, hermosa, bondadosa, sexy, amable y bella hermana quiere hablar contigo-

-bueno dile que estoy aquí-

-si claro-

En el pasillo

-Hinata nuestro bello, hermoso, cariñoso, bondadoso y sexy primo te espera en la cocina-

-bueno, gracias Hanabi-

En la cocina (de nuevo)

-Neji-nii-chan yo e-este-dijo Hinata

-ah Hinata-sama que deseaba- pregunto Neji

-¿b-bueno yo quería saber si querías ir a cenar conmigo mañana?-

-si ¿pero su padre no dirá nada?-

-no el, Hanabi y toda la familia irán a arreglar el compromiso de Hanabi-

-bueno esta bien-

Arigato Neji-nii-chan-dijo retirándose

En su cuarto

-ay Neji y yo cenaremos juntos, que me pondré, ay tendré que salir mañana comprar. Ay estoy tan emocionada

-¿estas tan emocionada?-

- ah Hanabi gracias-dijo abrazándola-por decirle a papa que me quedara a entrenar y que Neji me ayudara-

-yo se que te gusta por eso lo hice-

-arigato. Bueno hasta mañana-


	3. Chapter 3

Una cena, un beso y una tormenta

Una cena, un beso y una tormenta

Eran las 12 del mediodía en la aldea de Konoha. Hinata se encontraba despidiendo a su padre, hermana y familia.

-Hasta luego Hinata, suerte y que la pases bien-le gritó Hanabi mientras se alejaba

-Bien, ahora tengo que ir a preparar el almuerzo- se dijo luego mientras se dirigía a la cocina-¿Qué le gustará a Neji?-

Mientras tanto, Neji estaba en el patio de entrenamiento. Hinata tardó casi una hora en preparar la comida.

-Neji-niichan el almuerzo ya está listo- dijo una voz saliendo de la cocina

-Ahí voy Hinata-sama-

Neji entró en la cocina. Allí lo esperaba Hinata con la comida.

-Aquí tienes Neji-niichan- dijo Hinata mientras servía los platos.

-Arigato Hinata-sama-dijo el chico probando el primer bocado

-¿esta tarde entrenamos?-

-si-

-Ok…¿y que tal me salió la comida?-

-Delicioso como siempre, Hinata-sama-

Los primos comieron con mucho gusto, hasta que se acabó todo lo que había en los platos.

-Gracias hinata-sama, vaya y prepárese para entrenar-

-Si-dijo ella levantándose y marchándose a su cuarto

En el patio de entrenamiento

-Listo Neji-niichan- dijo Hinata más tarde cuando encontró a su primo

-Bien, comencemos-

Ambos entrenaron mucho hasta que se hicieron las seis de la tarde.

-Hasta ahí neji-niichan, no doy más, dejémoslo aquí-dijo la chica peliazul acostándose en el suelo

-Bien, iré a alistarme para la cena-dijo su primo retirándose

-Yo también…-

Dos horas más tarde

-¿Hinata-sama ya está lista?-preguntó Neji fijándose en la hora.

-Si-dijo la chica mientras salía de su cuarto vistiendo un kimono blanco con encajes negros, su cabello estaba recogido con unas trabitas con caritas de gatitos, unos sandalias negras y su maquillaje era suave. La sombra era de color blanco, su rubor era de tono crema y el labial un rosa claro -…vamos-

Salieron de la mansión y fueron a un restaurante muy elegante. Terminaron de cenar al cabo de varios minutos y se marcharon

-Hinata, la cena fue muy rica ¿no?-

-ha-hai- respondió Hinata simplemente

Caminaron algunas cuadras, luego entraron en la casa, se despidieron y cada uno se marchó a su cuarto. Alrededor de las 00:30 de la mañana se largó una terrible tormenta

-Justo ahora que estaba feliz-dijo Hinata en su cama tapándose con una sabana hasta la cabeza -…ay que miedo, odio las tormentas, si tan solo…-

De repente tocaron la puerta

-¿Neji-niichan…eres tú?-preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa, suponiendo que era su primo quien había ido a verla

-¿Hinata-sama esta bien? Noté la tormenta y me preocupé…-dijo el chico entrando al cuarto

-No…No estoy asustada-dijo ella destapándose-Puedes…¿puedes quedarte aquí?

-Claro- respondió el otro Hyuga con una sonrisa

Hinata se acostó y Neji a su lado, él se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba temblando

-Descuide Hinata-sama, ya estoy aquí-dijo él mientras levantaba la cara de ella y besaba sus labios -No tenga miedo…-

-Ya no lo tengo…-respondió ella besándolo otra vez antes de quedarse dormida

-Que…que linda se ve dormida-pensó el chico antes de que el sueño se apoderara de él.

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

La mejor noche de mi vida

_**La mejor noche de mi vida**_

Hinata se despertó alterada por el sueño que había tenido. Miro en su mesita de noche y miro su reloj, las 2 de la mañana. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Al salir se dio cuenta de que esa persona, quien le había dado su primer beso, no estaba. Miro por toda la habitación y no lo encontró.

-A quien busca?-pregunto el joven parado en la puerta

-B-bueno yo te buscaba a ti-

-que nesecita algo?

-no solo pensé que me había dejado-

-jamás lo haré. Usted lo sabe muy bien-

-si. Si lo se... por que te apenas?-

-es que verla así me hace recordar mi sueño y es, bueno-

-no te apenes a mi me pasa lo mismo-

-quiere algo de beber?-

-ai-

Neji bajo y se dirigio a la cocina.Busco dos vasos y saco de la heladera un jarra de jugo y volvió a subir. Entro al cuarto, coloco la bebida en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama. En eso Hinata salio del baño.

-Ya volviste- le dijo mientras terminaba de sacarse las manos y sentándose en la cama la lado de Neji. Neji sirvió el jugo y entrego un vaso a Hinata-Y en que soñaste?

- En bueno, en… el examen de chunin y usted?-

-con… mi madre-

-aja-

Un trueno sonó eh hizo que Hinata se abalanzara sobre neji y cayera encima de el. Neji la acerco y la abrazo.

-no tenga miedo-le susurro al oido

-mas que miedo tengo frió-

-quiere calentarse?-

-a que te refieres?-

-no deje-

-dime-

-a esto- dijo agarrándola y dándola vuelta para quedar el encima de ella. Neji comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Hinata solo correspondió. Neji empezó a desabrochar la parte de arriba del pijama hasta dejarla con la parte de arriba de la ropa interior. Hinata accedo a las caricias que su primo le otorgaba, sin quedarse atras y sacándole la remera. Neji bajo un poco mas y empezó a besar su cuello, Hinata solo correspondía con leves gemidos los cuales hacían que Neji se excitara mas. Empezó a bajar los pantalones de la hyuga hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Hinata hizo lo mismo para no quedarse atrás. Neji detuvo los besos y miro a su prima. Esta le sonrió e hizo un gesto de aceptación. Entonces Neji se dispuso a hacer lo que había deseado. Primero desabrocho el bracier de la hyuga y se detuvo otro momento para apreciar esos pecho que próximamente iban a ser solo suyos. Se acerco al oído de su amada

-Siempre te desee Hinata-

-y yo a ti neji-

Neji empezó a besar con ternura los pechos de su amada y ella a gemir de placer. Neji se éxito aun mas y empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos. Hinata no podía dejar de sentir tanto placer. El hyuga empezó a bajar hacia u estomago con pequeños besos hasta llegar a cierta parte prohibida. Entonces volvió a subir, beso los labios de su amada y la miro.

-hazlo neji. Quero ser uno en cuerpo y alma- Neji se sorprendió ante las palabras de su prima. La miro y empezó a bajar su ropa interior hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Hinata se sonrojo al ver como neji la miraba, entonces ella lo acerco y lo beso, mientras que baja la ropa interior de neji para no ser la única desnuda- Hazlo, hazlo por favor- Neji no dudo mas y se adentro al cuerpo femenino. Lo hizo lento y suave. Sabia que era la primera vez de Hinata y no quería que sufriera tanto como Ritsuki. Porque justo en ese momento recordaba a Ritsuki. Neji escucho como gritaba Hinata. As que decidió salir de ella. Pero hinata lo agarro- no neji, no me dejes- dijo llorando. Neji accedió y empezó a acelerar el ritmo. Después de varias entradas mas cayeron rendidos. Miraron el reloj las 4 a.m.

-Hinata mejor duermamos. Presiento que algo bueno pasara-


	5. Chapter 5

Bien aquí el 5º capitulo dejo a ritsuki y ritsuke a su imaginación

_Bien aquí el 5º capitulo dejo a ritsuki y ritsuke a su imaginación.solo una cosita _

_ritsuki tiene que ser linda por eso fue ennovia de neji_

_**Llegada inesperada**_

Neji abrio los ojos pesadamente havbia tenidouna lasrga noche. Miro el reloj las 10:05. Se levanto y se dirigio al baño. Se baño y se vistio. Al salir se dirigio a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Mientras que sacaba la manteca del refrigerador escucho el timbre y se dirigio a atender

-neji-kun-grito mientras se le avalanzaba una niña de por lo menos 16 años-te eh extrañado-

-Hemos-dijo otro chico

-Ritsuki? Ritsuke?-

-ves te dije que recien a esta hora se levantaria-

-pero es raro de neji-kun siempre me despertaba mas temprano. Por eso se me hizo raro-

-es que debe haber estado haciendo travesuras-

-por que lo dices riuke-

-ritsuki te puedes levantar-le dijo neji

-jeje gomen na sai-

-ritsu lo dogo porque sin usar el byakuganm puedo ver que no hay nadie-

-y con eso que-

-hermana siges siendo tan inocente-

-que?-

-que hinata-sama esta en el cuarto del cual neji salio-

-noooo le hiciste eso a hinata-sama?-dijo haciendose para atrás-neji pervertido-

-piensas que tu eres la unica chica de neji?-

-/ no claro que no solo que bueno…-

-neji-niichan quien es?

-"hablando del rey de roma" hinata-sama como esta? Soy Hyuga Ritsuki-

-y yo Hyuga ritsuke-

-ah ojahio-

-y hinata-sama como le fue ayer con neji, la trato bien?-pregunto ritsuke

-"claro que la trato bien si neji es el mejor" riuke como preguntas eso?-

-gomen pero quieren decirnos a que vinieron-pregunto neji

-ay no te das cuenta hemos venido al casamiento de hinata-sama con el hijo del feudal-

-nani?-dijeron los primos hyuga

-jaja-

-nii-chan!!gomen pero en realidad vinimos a supervisar el examen de chunin-

-ritsuki-san ya eres chunin?-

-jounin realmente y usted?-

-etto yo no-

-bueno ya vendra el momento. Otra cosita no me diga san recuerde que soy menor que usted-

-a cierto gomen. Quieren pasar a tomar té?-

-si tengo hambre-

-ritsu-

-esta bien. Gomen sera en otro momento nos esperan-

-si adios-

-vamos nosotros neji-dijeron antes de cerrar la puerta

_**Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage**_

-bien veo que han recapacitado los tres y han vuelto a su aldea-

-si-

-bien pueden quedarse. Algo mas?-

-solo una cosita deje que sasuke se pueda hacer jounin-

-bien, bien no puedo decirle no a esa carita-

-arigato nos retiramos-dijeron los tres

_**Afuera de la oficina de la hokage**_

-ves te dije que funcionaria-

-ves tiene que tener confianza en tu hermana-

-si… uy mira nii-chan neji y hinata de la mano-

-uy podrian aparentar-

-ritsu estas celosa-pregunto sasuke

-como yo celosa? Ja-

-ritsuki ritsuke!!-grito neji

-sasu acompañame a comprar algo-

-no deja quiero ver a hinata-

-pero… tu riuke?-

-yo tambien-

-me voy sola-dijo yéndose enojada

-ritsuki se va?-pregunto neji

-a se fue no importa-

-pero ya sabes quien la atrapara-

-que se fue sola?-

-si ninguno l quiso acompañar-

-ay que ir a buscarla ya-

-busca su anillo-

-este anillo?-pregunto neji

-kazon ritsu que te pasa?-

-los ayudaremos a buscarla-

-si gracias. Neji puedo hablar contigo?-

-si –

-por ti ritsu esta asi?-

-no lo se por que lo dices-

-tu hiciste eso con hinata-

-eso? Te refieres a eso…-

-si. Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-ella lo supo?-

-si-

-con razon-

-fue mi culpa?-

-por parte si –

-Ah…-

-ya hay que ir a buscarla-grito riuke

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Perdon por la tardanza es que no dejaba rewies deje para que publique el siguiente**_

_**Gracias a :rachelle03 por el reies para publicar el fanfic**_

_**Bien me voy **_

_**Hasta el proximo capitulo**_

_**bYe bYe**_


	6. Chapter 6

No se enojen con ritsuki ella cumple un papel importante en la historia ya verán al final

_**No se enojen con ritsuki ella cumple un papel importante en la historia ya verán al final.4 cap y termina**__**TT bueno aquí lean**_

_**Y cayó… **_

Todos saltaron y se fueron en distintas direcciones. Neji para el bosque, sasuke para la cascada ritsuke para el monte y hinata a la entrada.

_**En la cascada**_

-sabia que estarías aquí-

-sasu que quieres?-

-todos te buscan-

-y? ante todos me ignoraban-

-y antes de aquí a donde fuiste?-

-por que lo dices?-

-por que todavía no te mojaste-

-al hospital me sentía mareada-

-la falta de atención verdad-

-ai-

-"esa voz"-pensó neji desde afuera. Se asomo y vio a sasuke y a ritsuki

-gomen jamás te dejare… digo dejaremos-dijo abrazándola-no quiero que te pase nada-dijo besándola. Neji se enojo y tiro una kunai que fue esquivada por sasuke-ay alguien ahí?-

-sasu déjame sola-

-vuelvo enseguida-dijo saliendo

Ritsuki se saco el traje de batalla y quedo en su "malla" y se tiro al agua. Neji la miro y decidió entrar

-sasu te dije que… neji?-

-hola-

-que haces aquí?-

-te estaba buscando-

-puedo cuidarme sola-

-y si tienes ayuda de sasuke-

-no m lo creo neji hyuga celoso-

-yo celoso de que lo estaría? Del uchiha? Ja-

-neji-

-talvez un poco-

- y por?-

-por que te beso, te abrazo-

-y? solo somos amigos-

-no lo parece-

-bueno. Oye quieres meterte? "bravo ritsuki que pregunta boba"-

-esta bien-dijo sacándose la remera y dejando a la vista su pecho-cierra la boca-le dijo a ritsuki

-"esta re bueno"-pensó- oye-se quejo porque neji le salpico agua

-que ya no eres divertida?-

-claro-mientras le devolvió el salpicado. Así empezaron a jugar hasta que neji se resbalo ritsuki quiso agarrarlo. Esto hizo que ellos cayeran en una pose bastante incomoda. Ritsuki intento levantarse. Pero al tocar una piedra se resbalo haciendo que sus labios cayeran juntos. Estuvieron en esa pose un buen rato. Cuando se separaron ritsuki uso el viento control y se levanto. Se miraron.

-este vamos-

-si espera que me cambie-

-ritsuki lo de recién…-

-seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto-

-si-

-OK vamos-

-sabes que eres la chica mas rápida que conozco-

-je-je se rió. Los dos saltaron y se fueron con los otros.

-por que lo hiciste-pregunto riuke yéndola a abrazar

-por que todos estaban ocupaditos con hinata-sama-

-mi oni-chan celosa?-

-ja yo?-

-bueno-

-todos estaban preocupados por ti-

-pero antes por usted-

-bueno ya vamos-

-ey hinata, neji-gritaron 5 chicos

-kiba-kun, naruto-kun, sakura-chan, temari-san y shikamaru-kun-

-hola como están?-dijo naruto poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

-bien naruto uzumaki-respondió neji

-temari-san que haces aquí?-

-vine a ver el examen de jounin-

-disculpen si molesto. Pero cuando es?-pregunto ritsuki saliendo de atrás de hinata

-en un mes y tu quien eres?-

-soy ritsuki hyuga-

-aja-

-yo soy shikamaru nara-dijo corriendo a temari y saludándola

-y yo naruto uzumaki-

-y tu?- pregunto ritsuki

-ya me conoces no te hagas la tonta-dijo kiba-qua!-dijo akamaru corriendo a los brazos de la chica

-kiba inuzuka-

-un momento de donde se conocen-pregunto sasuke y neji

_**Fin cap 6**_

_**Quedan solo 4 capitulos por favor dejen rewies asi publico seguido**_

_**Saludos**_

_**bYe ByE **_

_**Manaka Erisa**_

ºº


	7. Chapter 7

El Cáp

**El Cáp. 7 saben que pienso que hablo muxo sobre ritsuki ustedes que piensa.bue… aquí la historia**

**Y me contó…**

-jeje ay cosas que no cuento-

-dale ni-san. Que tuviste con este chico?-

-esta bien pero no se asusten, no fue nada grave. Vieron la vez que tuvimos que vigilar konoha, buena esa vez se me activo el sello maldito en fase 3, entonces yo como soy muy ágil me subí a un árbol y de ahí me dispuse a vigilar-

-puedes seguir- dijo el uchiha

-claro, entonces en ese momento se me desactivo y empecé a caer de ahí no recuerdo mas nada-

-puedes seguir inuzuka- le dijo neji

-OK, yo la agarre y la baje al suelo. Ahí me di cuenta de que tenia una leve herdida en el estomago, entonces me dispuse a curarla. Cuando ella hubo despertado ya estaba bastante bien y parecía tener mas energía, cuando hubimos terminado de cenar empezamos a hablar. A mi me gusto bastante, pero ella me dijo que sentía algo muy fuerte por alguien. Cuando ya estaba muy tarde ella me dijo que debía marcharse, y se fue-

-eso nomás-preguntaron el hyuga y el uchiha

-SIPI- contesto con una sonrisita

-si no era nada por que no contaste- pregunto riuke

-pensé que se enojarían por que le dije que era aliada de orochimaru-

-nani- preguntaron sus compañeros de equipo

-si pero el no iba a decir nada-

-y como promesa la cumplí-dijo un poco nervioso

-puedo hacerte una pregunta ritsu?- dijo hinata acercándose a ella

-si dime-

-por que llegaron tú y neji juntos.-pregunto intrigada

-etto, bueno lo que paso es que jeje- dijo un poco nerviosa

-si?-

-etto- contesto más nerviosa

-es que justo pasaba y la vi.-

-p-pero no paso nada-dijo ritsuki nerviosa- lo juro-

-eso es verdad amor?-pregunto acercándose a el

-no realmente no, nos besamos-dijo ritsuki

-eso es verdad amor?- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cuello

-si, pero sabes que en la única persona que pienso eres tu- y le da un suave beso

-perdón no les arruinare mas la vida- dijo ritsuki saltando

-ritsuki!!- gritaron todos

-yo iré-dijo hinata antes de besar a neji y saltar detrás de ritsuki

En un puesto de comida

-ritsuki-chan podemos hablar- pregunto hinata cuando llego a donde estaba la chica

-ah… hinata-sama! Dígame-

-perdón yo no quería…-

-no se preocupe, hinata-sama?-

-si?-

-es verdad que usted y neji jeje lo hicieron?-

-e-etto si-

-usted de verdad lo ama?-

-si-

-que lindo un amor correspondido- susurro ritsuki

-que?-

-no nada deje-

-OK…-

-y sabes que sintió neji con eso?-pregunto ritsuki

-no nunca le pregunte-

-quiere que yo lo haga?-

-p-pero tu no estabas enojada?-

-lo estaba jeje- sonrió

-"shikamaru talvez tenia razón sobre algunas mujeres"-pensó hinata

-disculpe vamos ya-dijo agarrándola del brazo

De vuelta con los chicos

-aquí están-dijo riuke cuando llegaron

-lo siento- dijo abrazando a su hermano

-bueno esta bien-

-oigan donde se van a quedar- pregunto neji abrazando a hinata

-en un hotel-contesto Ritsuki sonriéndole a hinata

-ah…- y le dio un beso a hinata

-vamos a dejar las cosas ritsu- pregunto el uchiha

-OK. Adiós- dio una ultima sonrisa y tomo la mano del uchiha haciendo que neji mirara intrigado a la pareja. Riuke lo noto y se acerco al oído de neji

-no seguirás sintiendo cosas por ella verdad- dijo antes de salir corriendo detras de los otros

-neji-niisan-

-vamos- y comenzó a camina. Hinata lo alcanzo y tomo su mano. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión hyuga. Neji la tomo de la cintura y la beso- te amo- y entraron

Fin Cáp. 7

_**Solo faltan 3 Cáp.**_

_**Perdón por no actualizar antes, agradezco todos sus rewies. No me gusto muxo este Cáp. Ya tengo el final de la historia. Me gusta muxo aunque ay un poquito de neji x ritsuki pero vuelve con hinata**_

_**Espero que les guste dejen rewies por favor **_

_**Me despido**_

_**Sabaku no Erisa**_


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí otro cap si llego a publicarlo 2 fic en un dia puf

**Aquí otro cap seguro querrán matar a ritsuki. Espero que les guste, solo 2 cap mas y termina; nose si hacer otro ando con poca inspiración talvez en las vacaciones salga algo tan lindo como este TT ya termina jeje aquí va el fic:**

**El compromiso**

Al entrar un bouke les dijo que hiashi los esperaba. Se dirigieron rápido al salón y entraron, allí vieron a ritsuki arrodilla frente a hiashi. Sasuke y ritsuke atrás. Ritsuki les lanzo una triste mirada

-si usted esta seguro lo haré- dijo parándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta- lo siento- le susurro a hinata al oído

-ritsuki quédate para darles la noticia- le dijo hiashi

-como usted diga hiashi-sama- dijo volviendo a sentarse

-neji, hinata por favor siéntense-

-ai-dijeron y se sentaron

-bien ay algo muy importante que debo decirles-

-que es padre?-pregunto hinata preocupada

-neji, tú y ritsuki están comprometidos-

-neji-niichan-dijo hinata

-hiashi-sama-dijo ritsuki

-ritsuki-chan- dijo neji mirándola. Esta se paro y salio corriendo seguida por sasuke. Llegaron hasta el patio hyuga

-ritsuki no te pongas así no fue tu culpa-

-es que como me miro pareció…-

-que eres la chica mas linda?-

-no trates de consolarme-

-pero es la verdad-

-hay sasu eres tan bueno-dijo abrazándolo-quisiera poder quererte como algo mas que un amigo-

-yo tambien-

-volvamos mejor-

-okis- dijo parándose, caminaron hasta el gran salón; allí estaban neji, hinata y ritsuke. Ritsu fue a abrazar a hinata-de verdad lo siento yo no quería-

-esta bien, no me enojo es decisión de mi padre-dijo con la mirada baja

-lo siento neji-kun. Se que nunca me volverás a querer como antes. Yo quisiera morir ahora mismo. Morirme eh?-

-ni lo pienses-dijo riuke

-que pasa-preguntaron a dúo los primos hyuga

-que si a ella le sucede algo, ósea se muere, el compromiso se anula-

-ni lo pienses!!- grito neji

-pero yo te haría infeliz-

-no importa no perdería a una amiga-

-chicos a almorzar-grito un bouke

-ai-dijeron todos. Al terminar el almuerzo hinata le dijo a neji que quería hablar con él en su cuarto, el acepto y se fueron

-que necesitas amor?-dijo neji cerrando la puerta

-quería saber algo-

-si dime-

-tu aun sientes algo por ritsuki?-

-como me vas a preguntar eso? Claro que no. Yo solo te amo a ti-dijo besándola

-entonces me quedo mas tranquila-dijo correspondiéndole el beso-amor me voy a caminar un rato si?-

-OK. Pero no tardes te extrañaré-

-yo tambien dijo besándolo por ultima vez y saliendo del cuarto

Fin Cáp. 8

**Ven les dije que odiarían a ritsuki. Espero que les haya gustado ya se acerca el trágico final. Y digo trágico por que es trágico. Bueno mejor me cayo. Un saludo y gracias por sus rewies. Les mando un kisu a todos espero que les este gustando la historia. Adiós**

**Sabaku no Erisa**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí publicando el penultimo cap de el fic

**Bueno aquí publicando el penultimo cap de el fic. Espero que les guste, a mi me parecio lindo, un kisu y aquí el fic:**

**Ritsuki mi amiga?**

Hinata camino hasta llegar a un bosque. Alli pudo ver a Ritsuki y Sasuke entrenando, tenian mucha cercania. Llego hasta donde estaban ellos

-Ah… hinata-sama- dijo golpeando la panza del uchiha

-ritsuki-chan, sasuke-san que hacen?-

-entrenamos-dijo sasuke mientras se sentaba en el suelo- bueno algo asi-

-jaja oye sasu me dejas entrenar con hinata-le pregunto sentandose a su lado

-claro- dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y desaparecia

-hinata-sama venga sientence hablemos- dijo acostandose en el suelo

-c-claro- dejo sentandose

-que lindas son las nubes verdad- dijo miranbdo el cielo

-s-si. Oye ritsuki-

-si?- dijo sentandose

-tu tienes algo con sasuke?-

-y-yo b-bueno y-yo n-no- dijo finalmente

-pero sientes algo asia él?-

-bien no lo se-

-te pareces a mi-

-en que sentido?-

-yo tampoco sabia que sentia realmente hacia neji. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-

-que lindo-dijo mirando al cielo- espero que lo suyo sea para siempre

- pero sabes que no lo sera-

-por el compromiso verdad?-

-si- respondio afligida hinata

-no se ponga asi encontrare la forma de que terminen juntos- dijo parandos (n/a: y poniendose pose estilo peter pan)

-r-ritsuki-chan-

-total somos amigas no?-

-a-amigas?-

-si. Yo la considero eso- dijo sentandose- siempre lo seremos pase lo que pase-

-c-claro- dijo un poco nerviosa- "ella es de verdad una chica problemática"-

-hinata-sama!-

-si?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-la puedo llamar hinata-san?-

-c-claro-

-ok hinata-san- dijo riendo. Hinata lo hizo tambien. Ese ambiente era muy tranquilo

-Ritsuki!-

-eh?-

-tu sientes algo por neji?-pregunto tomando una flor

-claro…- le respondio. Hinata por los nervios arranco un petalo de la flor- es como un hermano- dijo riendo ya que se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedió a hinata

-baka!-

-nunca pense que me diria eso- dijo dandole una sonrisa estilo naruto

-"es en verdad demasiado problemática"

-hinata-san me podria dejar un rato sola?-

-claro-dijo parandose- volvere luego-

-ok- dijo mirando como hinata se iva- te extrañare amiga- dijo sacando de su bolso una kunai…

**Fin cap 9**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es un poco mas largo que el otro. En pocos dias subo el ultimo.**

**Estoy comenzando otro que se llama "misiones" es nejihina, un poquito de nejiten ¬¬**

**, nejioc y otro nejioc; tambien tiene 10 cap espero que les este gustando**

**Un kisu**

**Sabaku no Erisa**


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por el retraso estaba ocupada;

**Perdón por el retraso estaba ocupada;. tiene razón estoy hablando mucho de ritsuki pero no puedo evitarlo me encanta como es y ella hacia el problema de la historia. Bueno el comienzo de el Cáp. es un poco malo, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por haber leído este sencillo fic; me apoyaron y me hicieron crecer como escritora estoy muy emocionada empiezan a caer lagrimas ustedes hicieron que este fic llegué al final espero que el próximo les guste tanto como este. Gracias a mi nii-san que me ayudo en los dos primeros capítulos, ósea, me dio el empujón. A varias personas más, a mi ni-chan (ni chan dice: jojojojo…igual escribís re mal!!) que me aguanto en mis momentos de escasez de inspiración y sobre todo a los que leyeron. Bueno demasiado discurso aquí el fic:**

Siempre los protegeré

Saco la kunai y se la clavo en el estomago justo en su sello maldito. Luego la retiro, se la clavo en el pecho y cayo en el suelo. Diez minutos después llegaron hinata y neji

-ritsuki-chan?- pregunto hinata acercándose a ella, pero al comprobar que estaba muerta se largo a llorar- hubieras encontrado una mejor forma de romper el compromiso- dijo golpeando el suelo

-amor- le dijo neji- debe haber tenido una buena razón- dijo tomando un sobre que estaba en la mano ella

"Para cuando lean esta carta ya estaré muerta. No me quedo otra salida, no quería arruinar su bella historia; ustedes tienen un futuro muy largo juntos. Yo estoy muy feliz de dejar que su destino se cumpla. No tengo una buena razón; bueno realmente no tengo razones para haberlo echo, jaja. Hinata-san amiga mía espero que tu y neji sean la pareja mas feliz de este mundo, que tengan muchos hijos y sean siempre felices, todo siempre tubo sentido mi vuelta, todo.

Neji querido amigo que debo decirte a ti, se que lo nuestro tubo que suceder por algo, para que encuentres consuelo en alguien (cuando terminamos ¿no?) y ese alguien fue hinata. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás.

Hinata tenias razón yo siempre ame a sasu y me alegro de tener una hija suya (seguro se sorprenderán por la noticia jaja) bueno nose ya que escribir. M despido. Espero que sean siempre felices

Hyuga Ritsuki"

Hinata lloró en los brazos de neji, en eso llegaron sasuke y riuke. Neji les contó lo sucedido; entonces riuke tomo el cuerpo de su hermana y se dirigió a la mansión hyuga seguido por todos. Estando allí prepararon todo y la velaron

5 años después 

Se ve a todos los hyugas vestidos de negro. Se escuchaba como los pájaros piaban anunciando la mañana. Ella estaba allí parada en la ventana de su casa, su esposo se acerco y la beso

-sucede algo amor?-le dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-aun me entristece lo de ritsuki-

-a todos nos sucede eso- dijo dándole otro beso

- MA, PA- dijo una niña que se encontraba detrás de ellos. El se dio vuelta y tomo a la niña en sus brazos

-si ritsuki-chan?- le dijo

-los quiero-dijo lanzando una pequeña risita

-y nosotros a ti- le dijo su padre besando su mejilla

-neji-sama, hinata-sama es hora de la ceremonia- dijo un bouke desde afuera

-Si- dijo neji bajando a la niña- te ayudo?- le pregunto a su esposa

-amor. Recién tengo 5 meses- le respondió hinata

-bien. Vamos peque- dijo alzando devuelta a la niña y yéndose

-gracias por sacrificar tu felicidad por la mía ritsuki-chan. Te quiero mucho… amiga- dijo al cielo hinata antes de ir con su esposo

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado fue muy corto no creen pero es que no se me ocurría un buen final y digamos que este e el que me quedo mejorcito. Enserio gracias a todos por su apoyo. Bueno un kisu para todos**

**Nos veremos en la próxima**

**Sabaku no Erisa**


End file.
